Untitled
by MiyaKasumi
Summary: *NEED TITLE ADVICE* REVISED CHAPTER 1! This story is following the story line of the animes and Samurai X as close as I can with the addition of an original character. I am adding in a sister to give a little more depth to Kenshin's life though I'm not sure where I plan to take it yet. Rated for mild language and violence.
1. The Fateful Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. This is, however, and original twist on the manga.**

**This is my first Kenshin FanFic so constructive criticism is appreciated. I have done a lot of research on this story prior to writing it and will be doing research during the construction of it as well. I am having trouble coming up with a good title though so if you have any ideas let me know in a friendly review. I have revised this first chapter. It is longer than it was originally and I believe I have improved the story line quite a bit.**

**-Miya**

**" "- speech**

***** Name ***- change POV**

**256th year of Edo (1859)**

***** Shinta *****

"_Elder brother, Elder brother!_" cried a nine year old girl as she ran from the porch of the run down dojo. "_Your finally back what did you bring?_"

"_Well Kayo,_" he said with a huge smile, "_it's supper for you and the ladies._"

"_It's about time,_" demanded an ugly voice from the door, "_we work our asses off day in and day out just to feed you brats. Now hurry up and fix dinner!_"

"_Now, now Yori,_" Azumi spoke softly from the yard, "_they are only children, take it easy on them._"

_"Humph! You're just to gentile with the brats Azumi they need to learn their place early on!_" hissed Rin.

Shinta didn't stick around to argue and quickly took Kayo's hand and headed inside. The ugly treatment was no surprise to them by now but they knew to leave if things started getting out of hand. Shinta knew if they didn't cooperate it got worse and he didn't want to subject Kayo to the worst of the treatments. He finished preparing dinner, set up the table, and called in the ladies. After helping Kayo fill her plate they went into the kitchen to eat themselves, the ladies wouldn't allow "trash" to grace the table. He felt like the only servant around the house even though they were being raised by slaves. Shinta knew Rin and Yori were too cruel to care about what happened to the orphans, but there was hope for the two of them yet. Azumi, the youngest of the sisters, was kind hearted even though she was shy. She stood up for the children every chance she got and helped them around the house when her sisters watchful eye wasn't on them.

"_Well Kayo,_" Shinta sighed as he cleaned the last of the dishes, "_lets go get ready for bed before Yori finds something else to yell at us over._"

They entered their room and changed into their katanas. Shinta came over to start helping Kayo set up her futon before doing the same to his own.

"_Shinta..."_, Kayo whispered almost inaudibly , "_what happened to mamma and papa?_"

Shinta winced and slowly rolled over to face Kayo, he had known this question would come up eventually, but he hoped it wouldn't be this soon. He studied her face for a few moments trying to decide if she was truly ready to learn this at such a young age. He himself was only 8 when they had died and Kayo, being only 5 at the time, had become an extra responsibility, along with the constant care of his parents. It was a lot for a young boy to handle, but he always had been strong and never complained. He hated the memories of that year, changing the bloody, infected futons day after day and tending to their parents every needs while trying to hide the seriousness of the condition from Kayo's young eyes. The doctors wouldn't come for fear of contracting the deadly disease, though even if they would there was no way they could afford the treatments. His parents fought hard for four days [longer than most who only survived a maximum of two] but were eventually overcome and passed away.

After the long consideration Shinta decided to tell her what it was minus the details, she would be told of them later. He looked straight into her eyes to judge her reaction and then said, "_Kayo... they died of a disease called cholera._"

"_So they didn't leave us..._" She whispered her voice was weak and laced with sorrow. Shinta looked her over only now realizing she had already been crying even before he spoke. He pondered over where this conclusion that they had left them came from, but he didn't get the chance to ask as he was startled from his musings by her raspy statement, "_so Yori lied to me... she told me they left us because they didn't want to be burdened with brats like us, that they didn't love us._"

To say he was angry was an understatement he was barely able to control his voice was he spoke "_Kayo don't believe everything Yori tells you. Our parents loved us very much, they just couldn't get the help they needed._"

He tried to sound as at peace as he could with this subject but it was hard, he knew Kayo looked up to him and he had to stay strong for her sake. He crawled to her futon and pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair softly. She firmly grasped his gi as she began to weep against his chest. He held her even tighter his fingers slowly working though her hair in an attempt to comfort and calm her until she was back in control.

"_Feel better now?_" he said hiding the tears staining his own voice he couldn't stand it when she cried.

"_Yes brother._" she wearily replied

"_Good, then try to get some sleep I'm sure tomorrow will be another hard day. We need all the rest we can get._"

He laid her back into her futon and made sure she was comfortable before crawling back into his own futon. He listened to her even breathing signaling she was sound asleep before allowing himself to silently cry until he fell asleep.

The next morning came to early for the kids Shinta got up and put away his futon trying not to wake Kayo. He would let her sleep as long as possible especially after the emotional night they had. He changed back into his blue and grey kimono that was badly in need of repair, and splashed cold water on his face before leaving the room. He immediately set to doing the laundry so the heat of the day could dry the clothes. After hanging them up outside he woke Kayo to begin cleaning the dojo. They work for another hour before Shinta went to prepare breakfast leaving Kayo to finish up the rest of the cleaning. As he cooked he kept thinking about the past. He held back tears as memories of their parents in those last four days kept rushing back to slap him in the face. He almost burned breakfast twice before he was finally able to clear his head and focus on his chores. He could not loose focus now, not when it meant keeping Kayo out of trouble.

The three women never awoke together which was a blessing for the kids. Azumi woke earlier than the others and would set to work helping Kayo clean the rest of the dojo before helping Shinta finish breakfast, however she was careful to never let the others know this. When he sisters awoke she would be sitting at the table sewing a kimono or something for the textiles shop their master owned. While they were technically slaves, they were the favorites and their master paid them for the work they did though it wasn't much.

Shinta set the table in silence and took Kayo out into the garden before the women made it inside, they always ate before the ladies awoke in the mornings so they could be available whenever Yori requested. Once they finished their chores for the day they had a little bit of down time in which they played before the women returned from their daily duties.

Making sure the women were truly gone and well out of ear shot, Kayo bounded up to Shinta who was headed to the garden to pull weeds and giggled excitedly, "_they're gone Shinta let's play!", _he smiled at her warmly before replying, "_Alright Kayo but just for a few minutes we don't want to get into trouble._" He ran into the house to get a small-stripped balloon that their parents had gotten them on their birthday just five days before they passed away. Shinta was very surprised that it had lasted these past five years. Between the faded colors and the many patches he had to put on it it looked more like an antique than a toy. They were giggling and having fun when Shinta was knocked out of his state of bliss by an angry voice approaching the dojo

"_CAN YOU BELIEVE HE KICKED US OUT AFTER ALL THIS TIME!_", it was definitely Yori who was screaming. Shinta rushed to put the balloon away and was just getting back to pulling weeds when they made it into the house. "After all these years you would think we were a little more important, but yet he threw us out like trash!", she was still on her rant as she stormed through the house looking for Shinta.

Shinta hurried Kayo to their room knowing things were about to get ugly. It never failed when something happened at the factory that she would come home ranting searching out something to vent her anger. Unfortunately that something was usually Shinta. He made sure Kayo was never around her wrath. Today would be one of the worst. He could tell she had been drinking which only made his situation worse. She walked into the garden carrying a black leather whip as a threat though it was used whether he defied her or not. She immediately starting barking orders at him: fix her a bath, make lunch, the dojo isn't clean enough rescrub it, or anything she could think of that might make him mad enough to fight back. When he never did she would start using the whip if she felt it was taking to long or just to emphasize her point.

This could last for hours if Yori was in a bad enough mood, but with the loss of the jobs he feared it might last days. Thankfully Azumi walked outside to ask Yori if she would like a trip to the hot springs saving Shinta from another lash that was about to be dealt to his already raw back. Thankfully this time she hadn't drawn blood it was hard to explain that to Kayo though he figured she wasn't entirely oblivious to what went on.

He was right he was walking back into the house when he heard whimpering from the other side of the shoji door. He opened it revealing a scared and crying Kayo. She had her head buried between her knees curling her entire body into a tight ball almost like a cat. When she realized he was standing there she leapt up throwing her arms around his neck, "_Elder brother are you alright?!_" She questioned almost in a panic. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and said "_yes Kayo I'm fine. How long have you been sitting here?_", "_long enough_", she whispered and he realized she must have seen the worst of it he knew she would find out eventually but he kept it from her as long as he could. She led him into the house where she washed and dressed his raw back as best she could.

The beatings lasted two more days and the pain became so routine that he didn't notice anymore. Kayo had stopped crying over it and would clean and dress his wounds each night. Yori was always drunk anymore and not even Azumi could make her see reason. Shinta had asked her to stop worrying over them afraid that Yori would turn and beat her instead. The beatings were getting worse each day and Shinta was painfully aware that their birthdays were coming up soon he had a sickening feeling that this year was going to be one they wouldn't soon forget, if they even made it through it at all.

_***** Kayo *****_

September 8th, the fateful day, Kayo was turning ten and Shinta was turning 13. How their parents managed to have kids born on the same day exactly three years apart was a mystery even to the two kids, or perhaps they had forgotten Kayo's original birthday and just made it the same day, either way the day was here. It started off like any other day aside from the beatings that were now normal routine. The only acknowledgement they received from Rin and Yori that it was their birthday was extra chores and extra beatings. It was a challenge for Shinta though he and Kayo were only three years apart he still had to raise her as well as keep up with the chores.

They were never alone long enough to play anymore not that it really mattered. Yori had come across Kayo staring at the balloon one night and promptly threw it in the fire. She hadn't told Shinta though Yori kept no secrets so he found out anyway. She had managed to keep the beatings she was now receiving a secret though. Yori didn't use to whip on her she thought her hand was sufficient since Kayo always cried. She never hit Kayo in front of Shinta which made it easier to keep a hidden. They had started after Te balloon incident as Yori believed she needed to grow up.

One night however Kayo received the front end of Yori's wrath when Shinta had gone out to the store. Yori had had one two many drinks and was so far gone she didn't even make since. She stormed in door and straight to Kayo who was in the main room scrubbing the floors. She yanked her up by her hair and slapped her so hard she hit the wall with a sickening thud before crumpling to the floor. She whimpered as she realized Yori held the whip and was crying out in agony by the third lash across her legs. She endured the beating for ten minutes before Yori finally left hearing Shinta outside the dojo.

Kayo tried standing gingerly applying weight to her legs before she collapsed. She righted herself against the wall resigned to wait until Shinta found her since she couldn't move other own. She started tearing up when she heard the door slide open prepared to see the look of shock and disgust on his face. When she looked up though it wasn't his eyes she saw, but Azumi's tear filled ones. Azumi rushed over scooping Kayo into her arms and carrying her into their room where she began attending to her wounds. They satin silence until she was finished and Kayo found her voice, "_don't tell him", _she whispered, "_I'll tell him myself."_ She looked like she might protest but simply nodded her head before silently leaving the room.

***** Shinta *****

He had just entered the yard carrying the groceries when he saw Yori exit the dojo. He froze trying not to draw her attention when he saw the look on her face. She didn't look as mad as normal, but the look on her face still had "don't cross me" written all over it. He padded around to the side door avoiding Yori as much as he could. He was so preoccupied with avoiding Yori that he didn't see Azumi until he ran into her. He cringed as soon as he hit the ground preparing for the flap and reprimand he would get for being careless. When it never came he took the chance and opened one eye. He sighed in relief when he saw Azumi watching him. His smile quickly faded when he saw her glancing around before she hurried him inside.

They set to work making dinner Azumi helping in any way she could to keep him out of trouble. She was more quiet than usual and it bothered Shinta. After an extended silence he finally got up the nerve to ask, "_is something wrong Azumi?" ,_ he half-hearted reply was anything but reassuring, "_no it's nothing just been a long day." _He was about to press the issue further when he realized Kayo hadn't come to greet him yet. He asked Azumi where she was, "_I think she went to your room not long ago probably trying to get a nap in before supper." _ He excused himself and headed for the room.

Just outside he stopped pressing his ear to the door he heard the quiet crying and painful moans as Kayo tried to change out of her clothes. He knocked before stepping into the room and nearly fell over as he took in the sight before him. Kayo was filthy Her kimono, which was only half on her shoulders at this point, was covered in blood and torn almost to the point of being indecent. She had several welts that ran from her shoulders across her back and down stopping at her waist making a bright red bloody X. Her right cheek, the one turned slightly towards him, was swollen and turning purple and blue almost sealing her eye shut. Her normally silky auburn hair was tangled and matted with her blood hanging to her waist in a mess. He walked around her slowly catching the worry in her eyes as he made it to the wash room. He filled a bowl with warm water before he went to her side. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and went to guide her to sit down next to the window. When he felt her legs give out he swept her up into his arms and walked to the window before setting her down gently. He got her some fresh clothes and laid them next to her before sliding what was left of her kimono off her shoulders. He began slowly washing her wounds treating them with salves before dressing them. When he was nearly done he whispered, "_how long has this been going on…", _her reply was only slightly reassuring,_ " a couple of weeks brother… I didn't want to worry you. This is the first time she has ever used anything other than her hand on me."_

He pondered over this for weeks. Never leaving Kayo's alone with Yori and making sure he took the blunt of her wrath. It took a few weeks but Kayo finally recovered enough for things to go back to normal well as normal as they could be during these times. The government was in chaos. The western nations were seeking to trade with Japan, but the peasants were opposing the change. This break out could become the war to change the whole nation if they didn't find a way to change it soon. Shinta was worried that someday the fighting would reach Kyoto and that he and Kayo would be forced out on their own. He didn't know how long they could last if the fighting got to intense and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. He learned everything he could from the newspaper stands in Kyoto so he could stay prepared for anything that came their way [at least his parents had managed to teach him to read and write].

It was a stormy night as he rushed home from the store. The news was spreading like wildfire that the revolutionaries had stormed Kyoto. People were fleeing their homes in a fatal attempt to save their lives, most were slaughtered on the way out of the city and all the papers were advising to stay out of sight. Shinta snuck into town as often as he could, keeping an update on where the revolutionaries were located. He had just learned the news that they were approaching the dojo fast. At just twenty miles out they would be there within two days. He ran to the dojo straight into their room. He packed everything Kayo would need scooped her out of bed and ran to the Akabeko. He found Tae, currently age 11, and asked for her help in hiding Kayo. After getting her secured he left the following morning after her a note and fled back to the dojo with the ladies. He knew this would probably be the last time he ever saw his sister.

He entered the yard in time to see Rin as she fell to the ground, lifeless. He picked up and abandoned sword and charged towards the men in order to save Azumi, but she yanked him back and shielded him when Yori fell whispering in his ear, "_Please Shinta don't rush to your death. You are so young you haven't had the chance to decide how you will live your life. So please until you are old enough to decide for yourself you've got to survive."_ The men were approaching again but this time her voice was heard to them as well, "_Please spare this child, spare this child!..._" she called out to them her voice laced with tears. But the revolutionists showed no mercy and slew her with one blow. They were advancing on Shinta when suddenly they hit the ground their blood spilling and mixing with the rain. He stared at the ground for a couple of minutes not quite comprehending what had just happened. When he started focusing on his surroundings he heard a voice calling to him. "_Hey kid, kid, you know it's more polite to look at people when they are talking to you._" spoke the stranger. "_Kid you know you can't bring them back. What's your name?_"

He raised his head to look at the man who was speaking to him. He was built like a fighter with broad shoulders and well defined muscles, however the way his eyes glinted in the moon light and the way they pierced his soul spoke swords man. He noticed the long black hair and thin face before answering, "Shinta... my name is Shinta". He regarded the young boy before him before turning to walk away calling over his shoulder, "_well Shinta why don't you head on down the road and see if there is somewhere you can stay. I'm sure someone with a kind heart will take in a kid like you."_

And with that he was gone. Leaving Shinta to stare into the shadows


	2. A 180 Twist

**Alright Chapter two is up! This chapter will be shorter than the first one I don't want to get into too much action this time so bear with me :). I had to go back into chapter one and change Kenshin and Kayo's ages when I realized 2 years is not enough time to learn a sword technique so Kenshin is now ten and Kayo is seven. Alright enough blabbering from me I'll let you read now :).**

** ... - thoughts**

* * *

**A 180 Twist**

***** Shinta *****

He stared around a moment longer. _Now what do I do? Kayo is probably long out of the city by now and the women are dead... Well I suppose I could start with a proper burial_. With a heavy heart he went to the shed in order to find a shovel and a wagon. He returned with the needed items and proceeded to load up the bodies, not only those of the women but also the attackers. With the wagon loaded he set out, it was a snail's pace due to all the extra weight he was hauling but he didn't dare to stop. When he reached the hill-side that over looked the bay he began digging. _How did it all come down to this? First our parents died leaving me with no one but Kayo. Now the women who have looked out for us, each in their own way, were gone too. I got Kayo away I know Tae and the others at the Akabeko will take good care of her, but now what do I do? I have nowhere to go. _The sun was almost set as he covered over the last grave. Using the rope he brought and some string he proceeded to make crosses which he erected at each grave before paying his respects. He found three large rocks which he placed at the head of the women's graves in order to give them more respect for all they had done for the kids, even if they had been cruel.

Through all the excitement Shinta never cried. He would not allow himself to show such weakness even if he was in distress. He thought often about his sister, thankful he had sent her away and she had not witnessed the slaughter. It was the only thought that kept him from running to bring her back.

***** Seijuro Hiko *****

It was almost night-time, though he needed no light to see in the dark forest, his eyes already adjusted to it from walking the same trail hours before. _Well... I can't help what happened, but the least I can do is give those people a proper burial. I wonder about that kid. He watched them died, and from the sword in his hands I assume he tried to help. However he never cried. His eyes showed no signs of crying, I wonder what he must have gone through to warrant such a calm reaction to manslaughter. He would have made a great swordsman, but I'll probably never... . _His thoughts were cut short and he emerged from the woods to the hill overlooking the sea. He stopped short holding his breath as he took in the scene before him

The sky was a mixture of deep oranges purples and pinks. The sun was now half hidden behind the massive sea casting an ominous glow over the once battle field, now grave yard, before him. He walked slowly weaving in among the crosses marking the 13 graves, the sight was only the beginning of what he would see once this revolution took off, that he was sure of. As he reached the edge of the cliff he spotted three stones, but what really caught his eye was the figure kneeling before them.

His hands fisted in his lap and head hung so that he appeared to be crying, was the young boy. Red hair that hung half way down his back, slung in a low pony tail, was partly drapped over one shoulder matted with blood that he knew was not the boys own. His already tattered clothing was dirty and even more torn from the effort of, he assumed, carrying the bodies as well as digging the graves. His hands were bleeding slightly whether from the death grip he now held or from the shovel he couldn't be certain from the distance. _Maybe he is more torn than I first. He is only a kid and now that the shock has worn of he is crying . _He spoke softly not wanting to startle the kid,_ "So kid… you buried the revolutionaries as well as your parents?", _he was amazed when the boy never even looked up as he spoke his voice even not broken by tears as he had expected. "_They weren't my parents… They were slaves that took us in when my parents died. They didn't treat us the best but after all they did I figured they deserved more respect anyway. As for the others, they may have attacked us but they are still humans." _

Seijuro was struck dumb the boys speech was too mature for his young age, confirming his suspicions that the boy had seen far more than his share of violence. He hadn't overlooked the wording though, "_you said us, who else Are you referring to... ah… Shinta wasn't it?"_, The boy raised his head slowly looking him in the eye, "_yes that's right… and I have a sister… her name is Kayo." _He thought over that information a moment. He hadn't seen a young girl around and his expression turned somber, "_and where is she?"_. The boy appeared to have expected this question but Seijuro was startled once again as a smile spread across the boy's face as he answered, "_I'm not really sure. I was able to get her away from all this and to some friends of ours. I just hope they have taken her far away…"_

_ The boy sent her away to protect her, but yet he came back himself to defend these women. They were slaves he said himself they didn't exactly care for the kids, but they were all the kids had. Hmm this might change my views a little bit. _His thoughts were interrupted as the boy continued, "_… I just wish I could have been more help here. I tried to save them, but Azumi held me back. I wish I was strong enough to defend them…". _That was all the conformation he needed as he returned to his former assumption _ the boy will make a fine swordsman ._

"_How would you like to learn swordsmanship?"._ His eyes were hopeful for a fleeting moment before it faded and he hung his head again, "_I couldn't pay an instructor to teach me…",_Seijuro let out a sigh,_ "Now hold on boy who said anything about payment? I simply asked if you would like to learn," _that hopeful sparkle was back again as his eyes met Seijuro's once more, "_I'd love to."_

"_Then it's all settled. As of today you will be an apprentice to the Hiten Mitsuruugi style of swordsmanship. Before you ask I will be your sensei as the 13__th__ master, Seijuro Hiko the 13__th__, this is the title all masters take after learning the art." _He continued on cutting off whatever Shinta was about to say, "_This is not childs play and I expect you to take it seriously. To start with though, Shinta is not a name for a swordsman… from now on you will be known as Kenshin."_

"_Kenshin…" _The boy mumbled, "_thank you master Hiko I will train hard."_

"_I know you will. Now let's go we have a lot to do."_

**(A Week Later)**

Seijuro and Kenshin had just sat down to eat. It had been a long hike back to his home and they were tired. He decided to stick with the basic introduction of the technique tonight and begin training first thing tomorrow. "_Now then… The Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu (Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style) is an ancient kenjutsu style from the Sengoku Jidai, which was developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility (known as Shinsoku, or godspeed), battojutsu and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin, and with the least possible effort, in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent misses. It stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain.", "Are you keeping up with this Kenshin it is important," _Kenshin merely nodded trying to absorb everything he could about this sword technique he was learning. As soon as he was sure Kenshin truly was attentive Seijuro continued. "_Good, this style is only passed on from master to apprentice, with each apprentice taking the life and special mantle of his master as well as the name Hiko Seijūrō. Additionally, the immense force and energy required to perform many of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu's moves will take a cumulative toll on the body of the user, in other words you. With sufficient physical strength training and limited combat, the effects can be staunched, but will, inevitably, render you incapable of wielding the style's tremendous power."_

"_That is all you really need to know about the styles history and it will give you the head start you need for tomorrow. Think over this information Kenshin we begin at dawn so go get some sleep."_

***** Kenshin *****

He thought it over all night, running through the many things Master had told him about the technique. _ I must be able to predict the movements of my opponent to a T. So that must be what we will start working on first thing so that needs to be my top priority. I'm already fairly fast though I'm sure the god-like speed will come with time and effort. _He fell asleep dreaming about his sister and how different things would be for them if this training went well. That is if he ever saw her again. He pushed that thought from his mind as he let sleep claim him fully for the first time in years.

* * *

**I have to add this short bibliography because I have used direct quotes in this chapter. It also gives you the ability to read more for yourself if you would like though I will use more of it in the next chapter or two so be warned of the possible spoiler.**

**Research:**

**1) "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū." _Rurouni Kenshin Wiki_. N.p., 14 Aug. 2011. Web. 3 Apr. 2013. wiki/Hiten_Mitsurugi-ryū.**


End file.
